Fear
by Degrassi Mystery28
Summary: when Fitz returns will Eclare be gone? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Again?

Clare was at home watching TV when her phone started buzzing.

_Hey, want to hang out?-Eli_

Clare instantly smiled when she read the text. With her family problems and her homework, this was the only free time she had in almost 2 weeks and this was the only time she could actually spend with Eli.

_Sure, the dot at 5?-Clare_

Clare immediately got a response.

_I'll meet you there-Eli_

It was 3:30 PM so she had 1 hour and 30 minutes to get ready. She went upstairs and took a quick 15 minute shower. When she got out she wrapped her small body into a white towel and started to look for her outfit. She had chosen to wear her blue with white polka dot summer dress. (which she had recently figured out, was Eli's favorite) When she had finished putting on her dress and drying her hair, she went to her dresser. There she used her curling iron to make her hair full with bouncy curls and applied a little amount of make-up.

She had looked in her full-length mirror and was satisfied. When she looked at her clock she saw that she had 30 minutes left and decided to leave early.

While she was walking to the dot she couldn't help but wonder off to Eli. She had remembered what happened at Vegas Night. She still remembers it like it was yesterday. The shrill scream of her voice when Fitz was almost going to stab him. The way he called her bitch. The way Eli looked when he laid his beautiful emerald green eyes on him, which had, for once, showed fear. Her thoughts had stopped when she reached the dot.

When she went inside she was left speechless.

"hey, I knew you would be here"


	2. Force

Chapter 2: Force

"Hey, I knew you would be here"

"Fitz" Clare exclaimed.

Clare rubbed her eyes over and over trying to get the horrible image of Fitz standing before her out of her head. When she look up…nope still there.

"Look, you don't have to be scared, I just came here for what I want and I'm going" Fitz said.

"And what is that?"

"I think we both know what I want, Clare-bear" Fitz said getting closer to her face.

"WHAT? Eli should be here any minute, so you better get out of here before he sees you here!"

"Not if I take you away"

"Wha-"

Clare couldn't even finish her sentence. The next thing she knew is that she felt like she was being dragged…

**Hey sorry I'm leaving cliffhangers and I am sooooooooo sorry for not updating, school has my hands tied. Anyway, thank you for all of the reviews. I almost cried when I saw, like, one review I was so happy. Anyway until next time!**

**PS- sorry it's so short **


	3. Noticed

Chapter 3: Noticed

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi

Eli POV

I was on my way to the dot to meet Clare with music blasting in my ears. This music always seemed to calm me down. Don't ask why. The only reason that my eardrums are almost bursting is because I'm nervous. I always get nervous when I'm around Clare, even when I'm thinking of her. She's just so beautiful, witty, kind, caring, funny, smart-perfect. And I always get the fear of not being enough for her and would eventually break up with me. With all that's happened with Fitz, we need some alone time.

OoO

He finally arrived at the dot. He stopped his hearse, got out, slammed the door and headed for the Dots' stairs. He walked up them and was met with the doors' "ding" when he entered. He scanned the room for any sign of Clare. When she didn't see her, he began to panic. _No, not here. I can't have a panic attack here, _he thought. _Don't worry,_ he tried to assure himself,_ maybe she's just running late._

He waited for 20 minutes and decided to call her. He speed-dialed her and got her voicemail. He tried again and again and kept getting the robot lady. He knew something was wrong. His first instinct was to go check her house.

OoO

The drive there was menacing. He had ran over two stop signs and 3 red lights. When he finally got to the Edwards' residence, he rushed out of his car, and without knocking, barged in. He went into the living room and saw nothing, but the TV, which was showing a preview of a new movie with a girl getting kidnapped. _Ironic,_ a little voice in the back of Elis mind said. He shook it off and went to the kitchen, still as frightful as ever. He then went to the parents' bedroom-nothing. Then to Clare's. He went inside and closed the door. He started wondering around and looking at family pictures. He had been there numerous times, but this time there was a queasy feeling in his stomach. _It still smells like Clare,_ he thought. _Maybe they went on a family trip. No, Clare would have called,_ Eli debated in his head.

He decided to call her cell again. Ring, Ring, Ri- somebody actually picked up this time, but it wasn't Clare.

**So, this is chapter 3. Thank you guys sooo much for the reviews, they mean a lot to me! See you next time; I'm off to see one of my fav. shows!**


	4. Im Back

**Hey you guys! I am soooo sorry I didn't update for months! The teachers were giving us sooo much homework and projects and since I am a huge procrastinator I didn't have time to update! But now it is summer and I could update! But I don't have that much freedom I still have to do summer HW and summer camps that are required anyway enough about me, on to the story! Hope I didn't lose many reviewers!**

Clare POV

When I woke up, I was surrounded by darkness. I heard the eerie silence and tried to find anything in my reach. When I tried to move, I found myself tied down to a bed. Many thoughts were going through my mind right now that I began to experience a bad headache. Everything around me was replaced by pitch black. I laid there for a good 10 minutes until I heard a familiar voice talking.

Eli POV

I finally got what I hoped for, for someone to answer the phone, but I hoped it would have been Clare. It wasn't.

"Ha, ha. By time someone called." The voice on the other line taunted.

"Who are you?" I demanded

"Aw, emo boy don't remember me? I told you I was coming back" _Emo Boy?_ I kept repeating his words in my head. The one who started that name, Fitz.

"Where is she?" I asked, ignoring his last statement.

"Oh, I have no idea what you're talking about. Are you talking about the brunette or the blonde? I have had my share of women, but I always had my likings of red-heads." Fitz chuckled.

"Look Fitz, if you touch her-"

"You'll what emo boy? That's what I thought and don't worry _I'll be gentle._" I felt tears sting my eyes. Those were the words he said before Vegas Night. Clare meant everything to me and I knew her purity meant a lot to her. I wasn't going to let him force her into something she is clearly not ready for, I HAD to stop him.

**Hey, so that was Chapter 4. Sorry their so short! Anyway sorry again for not updating. Please leave reviews and I will get to updating more later! Bye!**


End file.
